Bad Dream
by KlaineMadness
Summary: Klaine One-shot. Future! Klaine. Rated M for Smut and Language. There is a little bit of plot... I think.


Klaine One-shot. Future! Klaine. Rated M for Smut.

**A/N This is my first time writing smut. Reviews would be lovely. I'm quite nervous about posting this. There were two versions of this story and I decided to give you the smuttier version but if you want me to post the other version which is basically just fluff than PM or post a review. There is a bit of plot... I think. It is future! Klaine and Top! Blaine. Anyway here you go. A/N**

"No, please!" Kurt mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning with a frightened expression. It was the same dream every night. Someone was tormenting him, a silhouette of a person. He couldn't figure out who it was but they wouldn't stop. Someone was saying his name faintly in the background. And then he was falling down and down...

"Kurt!" Blaine was shaking and shouting him but he wasn't waking up. "KURT!" He tried once more a bit louder than he usually would have.

Kurt's eyes opened to the sight of his beautiful dark-haired boyfriend. Blaine's hand was gently resting on Kurt's arm. Kurt felt a single tear roll down his cheek and a mili-second later a warm hand was there wiping it away. "Shhh, it's okay." Blaine said calmly, still wiping away continuing tears. Kurt smiled just knowing his boyfriend was there comforting him and making sure he was ok made him happy. Blaine pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the other's mouth. Blaine's tongue grazed over Kurt's teeth. Kurt granted him access. Their tongues began a familiar dance. Blaine moaned into the kiss wanting more. Kurt smiled reading his mind. They both pulled apart for air. Kurt gazed into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I love you so fucking much, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. "I fucking love you more." Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "Not even possible!" Kurt stated rejoining their lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt reached down and put a hand on Blaine's bulge. Blaine, wearing only boxers, felt himself grow hard. Kurt grinned. He planted a trail of sloppy kissed down to Blaine's jaw line and eventually moved down to his neck sucking and biting at one piece of flesh knowing it would leave a mark. Blaine made a low groaning sound. Kurt moved himself on top of Blaine and felt his bulge on his thigh which made Kurt's semi-hard member become fully hardened and his boxer shorts become too tight.

Blaine made it his turn to give Kurt kisses everywhere from his shoulders up while Kurt made quick work of removing Blaine's boxers and then his own, freeing their erections which brushed against each other making Kurt gasp as Blaine bit a small patch of his heated porcelain skin making a mark similar to the one Kurt had left Blaine. Their lips joined once more, tongues battling and breath catching. "B-Blaine...I ne-...I need...You...now." Kurt said in between short kisses he was now receiving. Blaine stopped and caught glimpse of his boyfriends blue eyes that were now filled with lust. Blaine nodded knowing what Kurt wanted.

Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine and moved to the other side of the bed to reach into the draw of his nightstand. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom and then went back to Blaine who was laying on his back stroking his member gently and looking extremely sexy making Kurt want him even more. He moved over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips, it was short compared to the others earlier but it was just as sweet. Blaine stopped as grabbed the lube from Kurt's hand and began to slick his fingers at Kurt's entrance, he pushed the finger further into Kurt. Kurt felt the familiar burn around his tight hole but soon adjusted to it. Blaine pushed another finger in and scissored them making Kurt moan, he made the two fingers hit Kurt's prostate causing Kurt to yell erotically. Blaine did it again and again. "B-Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt yelled scrunching up pieces of the blanket with his hands as Blaine did it once more. "Please...now! I... need you... now!" Kurt said breathlessly. "Ok" Blaine nodded knowing Kurt was ready enough. Blaine gently removed his fingers making Kurt whimper at the loss of contact. Blaine lubed up his hard cock, ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it down onto his shaft. He positioned himself at Kurt's hole and gently began to push in. Blaine placed a passionate kiss to Kurt's lips and then moved to his ears knowing they were a sensitive spot for Kurt. Blaine began to thrust faster, picking up a steady rhythm. Kurt moaned lowly making Blaine smile. He sucked on Kurt's earlobe making Kurt gasp at the pleasure coursing through him. Kurt grasped his own member but Blaine soon placed his own hand on top of Kurt's. "Let me." He said as Kurt removed his hand and Blaine replaced it with his own. Blaine made sure he hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust getting a low moan or high pitched yell each time from the boy beneath him.

Blaine felt himself getting closer and closer to his edge. He was kissing Kurt sloppily with both boys moaning into the kiss. Kurt reached his climax a few seconds before Blaine and he came over both of them while Kurt screamed Blaine's name. Knowing that he was making his boyfriend see stars and saw Kurt's own cum over his chest was enough to make Blaine see stars too as he came deep inside of Kurt.

Still coming down from their high, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, hearing a small whimper from the older boy. He removed the condom, tying the end and threw it weakly in the general direction of the trash can. He rolled to the side of Kurt and looked at his boyfriend with his hair unstyled beautifully. Blaine reached for the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues. He wiped off himself and then Kurt and finally threw it in the bin, getting it in this time. They turned to face each other, Kurt smiled widely then laughed. "What?" Blaine asked returning the smile. "Oh nothing." Kurt said sweetly still smiling. "Seriously tell me." He said hitting Kurt playfully on the arm. "I was just wondering how did I ever end up with a guy as sweet and hot as you?" Kurt said. Blaine blushed. "I'm not as hot as you." He said smiling widely . They both blushed and laughed. Kurt grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm here for you always, you know that right?" Blaine asked. "Yeah course I do." Kurt smiled sweetly and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I Love you." "I Love you too." Blaine lovingly replied. He moved closer and nuzzled his head into the side of Kurt's neck. The familiar scent that could only be described as Kurt made Blaine feel calm and relaxed. He yawned sleepily. "Don't otherwise you'll make me-" Kurt started but was cut off by a yawn himself. Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled. Kurt loved feeling Blaine close to him, he felt loved and protected. They both gently fell into a peaceful sleep listening to the other breathing. Kurt had forgotten all about his dream and the reason he needed 'comfort' and for the first night in a long time he actually had a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**A/N By the way just in case you were wondering I don't own glee but when a genie comes and I'm allowed to grant three wishes that'll be one of them for sure. :) Hope you liked it. Please Follow, Favourite and Review.**


End file.
